Finding Tyler
by uh oh kaitlyns here
Summary: Savannah was punished by rape and rewarded with a child. She does everything she can for him and she protects him in each and every way... Until he's taken in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Just as she'd finally gotten over almost being raped, her whole life changed. The emcee guy from the hoedown started stalking her, and she planned on getting a restraining order, but by the time she was absolutely going to do it, it was too late. The emcee, whose name was Peter, waited until she was alone. She was walking to her car late at night to go to her parents' house so she could spend some time with her sister and he forced her into his car, and soon after that, himself on her. After he was done with her, he drove off and she immediately went to her ex-roommate, who was studying pre-law, and told her about it. They went to the police that night and Peter was found and arrested, but the girls weren't told for how long. A restraining order was put on him anyway. She got over the rape pretty quickly, although she had nightmares of him coming back for months after.

Three years later, she's graduated from Lancer University, working as a camp director at a cheer camp during the summer, as a photographer during the rest of the year and a mother for the rest of her life. She loved her life right now. She was actually thankful for the rape, because she wouldn't have her son if it hadn't happened. She was focusing on living life to the fullest. She lived in her own house that was just big enough for her son and herself and sometimes even her boyfriend when he decided to sleep over.

"Mommy!"

Savannah kept her eyes glued to her computer. "What, Baby?"

"I have a cookie?"

She thought for a few seconds and looked at her watch before looking at Tyler. "Nope. Mommy's going to make dinner in about ten minutes and then after dinner you can have a cookie. Go get a wipe and clean off your hands."

"But, I have a cookie?"

"After dinner."

"Otay."

A few minutes later, Savannah finished editing a picture and she shut her computer down before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. She heard the front door open as she opened to refrigerator. "Who's here?" She called out.

"Your favorite sister," Charlotte replied, entering the room with her daughter by her side.

"You're my _only_ sister," she said, taking out a package of hotdogs as she turned to face them. "Hi, Nay Nay." Savannah raised an eyebrow when she didn't get a reply and she looked at Charlotte. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's mad because I wouldn't let her have ice cream before we came over."

"You know, Tyler wanted a cookie but I told him he had to wait until after dinner. I'm warming up some hotdogs right now. Maybe if you eat one, Mommy will let you have some ice cream," she said, looking at Renée.

"Can I, Mommy?" Renée asked, looking up at Charlotte.

"I suppose," Charlotte said. "But not too much, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want mayonnaise, ketchup or mustard on it?" Savannah asked.

"No."

"Mommy, where my wipes!" Tyler shouted from another room.

"They're in their usual place, Ty," Savannah called back.

"I no see 'em!"

"I'll help him," Charlotte said, before leaving the room.

"So, Miss Renée, why are you so quiet today? Surely you're not that mad at Mommy over ice cream," Savannah said, putting the hotdogs in a bowl and then in the microwave.

"Mommy has a secret," Renée said, climbing into a chair at the table.

"A secret, huh? Must be a big secret if you haven't blurted it out yet."

"Mommy's having a baby."

"And there it is," she muttered under her breath. "A baby? That's exciting."

"No it's not."

"How come?"

"Cause the baby's gonna get more attention than me."

Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds and she sat down at the table with Renée. "…You know, you were just two years old when Tyler was born."

"So?"

"So… We were all used to having just you around. You were the only baby until I had Tyler. I spent every second I could with you."

"You still do that."

"Exactly."

"What?"

Savannah laughed a little. "That was my point. I still spend as much time with you as I can. Nothing changed when I had Tyler. Nothing will change when Mommy has the new baby. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if anything was going to change, it would have changed when I had Tyler."

"Really?"

"Really. Are you okay with it now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," Savannah said, getting up as the microwave went off.

"Mommy, I tween now," Tyler said as Charlotte carried him into the kitchen.

"Good job, Ty Ty. Sit next to Nay Nay; Mommy will get your hotdog ready. Do you want mayonnaise, ketchup or mustard on it?"

"Yucky."

"I'll take that as a no. So, little sister. A little birdie told me that you're having another baby. Why am I the last to know?"

"Why'd you tell her I told you!" Renée said, as her eyes widened.

"I didn't say your name, you just ratted yourself out."

"…Oh… It was the birdie."

Savannah laughed a little and looked at Charlotte. "Again, why am I the last to know?"

"You're not, Mom and Dad are," Charlotte said, putting Tyler in his booster seat before walking to the island.

"Why is that?"

"Because I haven't told them yet."

"Okay, smart ass, why ha–"

"Mommy say bad word!" Tyler said.

"I'm sorry," she said before looking at Charlotte. "Why haven't you told them?"

"Because they were devastated the last time," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, because you got pregnant by some deadbeat that wanted nothing from you but sex."

"What sex?" Tyler asked.

"A grown-up game," Renée said.

"Good one, did you teach her that?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, I did," Charlotte said, taking a hotdog out of the bowl and tearing it into pieces.

"Nice."

"When are you going to have another baby?"

"Not anytime soon. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Savannah, you home?" Marti asked from the foyer.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

"Good, I need to steal your car," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Why? Did Wanda's Buick finally crap out?"

"Yes, thank god," Marti said as she took Savannah's car keys off of the key rack. "I thought it would never die."

"How did you get over here?"

"I have a bike."

"I thought you got rid of it."

"No way," she said, walking over to the table. "Hi, Baby. Hi, cuteness," she said, kissing Tyler and Renée's heads.

"Hi," Renée said.

"Auntie, I go wif you?" Tyler asked.

"No Sweetie, I'm going to work," Marti said.

"But, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you can't come with me. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll play, okay?"

"No, I go wif you."

"Tyler, Auntie can't take you with her, she's going to work. Stop asking. You're getting ready to eat dinner anyway," Savannah said, putting a plate in front of him.

"I no hundry."

"If you want a cookie, you'll eat your hotdog."

"I want cookie."

"Eat."

"You too, Renée," Charlotte said, setting a plate in front of her.

"I'll bring your car back tonight. I'll only be at the office for an hour or two so I'll have it back before you go to bed," Marti said.

"Alright. Don't crash," Savannah said.

"I won't. Thanks," she said, leaving the room.

"You think she'll make it back in one piece?" Charlotte asked.

Savannah shrugged. "I don't care if she's in a million pieces, my car better be in tip top shape."

* * *

Marti pulled up into Savannah's driveway, finally back from the office. She was there longer than she'd planned and it pissed her off that her boss gave her extra paperwork, when he knew she wasn't supposed to go in at all on a Saturday. She let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair as she got out of the car and closed the door before locking it up and setting the alarm. She used the house key on the key ring to get into the house before making her way to the kitchen to hang the keys back up. Making her way down the hall, she peeked into Tyler's room to check on him real quick before advancing to Savannah's room. Opening the door, she didn't brace herself to expect anything, when she saw Savannah on top of Dan, but it was too late to act like she hadn't seen anything, because Savannah noticed her and stopped moving.

"Marti!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Marti said, pulling the door to just a bit so she was blocking her view.

"Don't you know how to knock? Jesus."

"I'm sorry. I was just gonna tell you I brought the car back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Sorry," she said closing the door. She let out a sigh, trying to free her memory from what she'd seen and made her way back to Tyler's room when she heard him coughing. She saw that he was awake so she walked over to his crib to make sure he was alright. "You okay, buddy?"

"Auntie," Tyler whined as he held his arms out to her.

Marti lifted him up from the crib and kissed his cheek as she laid him down in her arms before making her way to the kitchen. "It's okay. I'll make you a bottle, you're alright."

"I no feel dood."

"You'll feel better after you go back to sleep. It's okay," she said. Once she got a bottle made, she handed it to Tyler and made her way back into his room, sitting in the rocking chair.

Savannah walked into the room a few seconds later, tying a robe around her. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He doesn't feel good."

"Again? He hasn't felt good all day."

"Maybe you should take him to the doctor."

Savannah felt Tyler's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever."

"Could he be growing?"

"Maybe. It happens every few months. Ty, do you wanna get in the bath?"

"No baf," Tyler said.

"It might help you feel better. Mommy'll get in with you."

"No baf."

"You can play for a little bit. We'll get your boats and your duckies."

"I pay in baf?"

"Yeah."

"I take baf now."

Savannah laughed a little and she took the bottle from him before picking him up from Marti's arms.

"Night night, Baby. Have fun," Marti said, standing up from the chair.

"Auntie go bye bye?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get home."

"Have Dan take you home, don't ride your bike," Savannah said.

"My bike is precious to me."

"I don't care. Please? Just tell him I said to take you home. I don't like the thought of anybody going home at night on a bicycle."

"Fine, Mom, jeez."

"Thank you."

Marti walked out of Tyler's room and she went back to Savannah's room, opening the door. She saw Dan laying on the bed, with the sheet draped over him. She stayed silent for a few seconds, before walking a little further into the room. "Man, she must have really done you in good."

"Yeah…" Dan said.

Marti laughed. "She wants you to take me home, she won't let me ride my bike."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Let me get dressed first."

"Okay."

Dan looked at Marti for a few seconds. "…Do you mind?"

Marti rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before," she said before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**dreaming-of-jace: **_thanks for reviewing! _

* * *

Savannah yawned, running her hand through her hair as she walked into the kitchen. Usually, she wasn't tired in the mornings. She was always wide awake, but last night she kept waking up. She felt like something bad happened, but she couldn't place her finger on what it could have been. She thought that maybe she'd forgotten to do something, but she wasn't stressing too much about it. It would probably come to her later in the day. Right now, all she needed was coffee.

She got the coffee pot set up and ready before she went back down the hall to her bedroom. She looked over to the bed and saw that Dan was starting to wake up because he was stirring around. Walking over to her closet, she picked out what she was gong to wear to work today and got dressed as quickly as possible. She walked over to the bed and shook Dan lightly. "Dan. Wake up. It's almost six-thirty."

"Hm…"

"Get up. It's getting late, you told your boss you'd be in early today."

"Okay…"

"Now."

"In a minute."

"_Now_."

"Fine, go away."

"You're an asshole in the mornings," she muttered, walking out of the room. She walked back to the kitchen and she got some coffee ready to go in a travel coffee thermos. As she took a sip, she got into the refrigerator and grabbed a breakfast bar, before sliding her flats on that were by the doorway. "Dan, I'm leaving!" She called out.

"Okay!"

"Check on Tyler, I'm late to work!"

"I will!"

Savannah grabbed her keys from the key rack and she made her way out the door. As she got in her car, her phone rang and she took it out of her pocket, holding it up to her ear. "Savannah Monroe," she said.

"_Could you do me a favor and swing by to get Renée?_" Charlotte asked from the other line.

"What time does she have to be at school?"

"_Twelve_."

"Alright. Have her ready because I'm already late to work. I'll just take her with me and then get her to school on my lunch break."

"_Thanks_."

"No problem. Love you."

"_Love you too_," she said before hanging up.

Savannah put her phone back in her pocket before pulling out of the driveway. As she made her way down the street, her phone rang, but she let it go to voicemail as she got onto the main road. Once she was at Charlotte's house, she parked her car and honked the horn to let Charlotte know she was there. After waiting a minute or two, Charlotte finally came out with Renée and put her booster seat in the back seat, buckling her in.

"You look like crap," Savannah said.

"I _feel_ like crap," Charlotte muttered.

"Baby's kicking you in the ass, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is."

"Charlotte Ruth Monroe, that is no way for a lady to talk," Savannah said with a mocking tone.

"Oh, that's nothing Mom, you should hear Savannah; she's got the mouth of a sailor."

"I do not, I just don't limit myself to not cursing unless the kids are around."

"Uh huh. Renée, be good for Auntie," she said, kissing Renée's cheek.

"I will," Renée said.

"Auntie's got some spare time after her first client leaves, you wanna do a photo shoot?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah!"

"I better get copies of the pictures," Charlotte said.

"Duh," Savannah said. "Shut my door so I can leave, I'm late."

"Bye," she said, closing the door.

Savannah started driving down the street and pulled back out to the main road, heading for her office.

"Auntie, can we use to pink and purple backdrops?" Renée asked.

"We can use whatever ones you want to use. This photo shoot is going to be just for fun. You can even choose your own backdrop for your school pictures. I'm going to be taking the pictures of all the kindergarteners at your school."

"Really? That's a lot of kids."

"It sure is, all four hundred and sixty-seven of them."

"Your phone's ringing."

"I know but I don't answer it when I'm driving."

"How come?"

"It's illegal to talk on your phone and drive at the same time."

"That don't stop people from doing it."

"It doesn't, but it should. People can get hurt when they're distracted by their phones," Savannah said, pulling into her studio's parking lot.

"Can I have a cookie when we get in?"

"You can have a lunchable that's got a cookie in it."

"Do you have the turkey and cheese and crackers kind?"

"That's all I have right now. I need to stock up on them again," she said, parking her car. "Alright Ladybug, get unbuckled," she said, getting out of the car.

Once Renée got out of the car, Savannah locked it and started into the studio. She smiled and waved at the girl at the front desk, who wasn't more than seventeen. "Welcome back, Tracy. How's the baby doing?" She asked.

"He's great. He's already sleeping through the night," Tracy said.

"Gosh, I wish Tyler had slept through the night at three months. He had to go and get Colic so he was fussy the first two and a half months of his life. I thought he'd never stop crying."

"I hope that doesn't happen to Jake."

"I doubt it will if it hasn't already. He should have developed it by now."

"How long does it last?"

"If I remember correctly, it can last until they're six months old. You might ask his pediatrician just in case he does get it."

"I will. Where's Tyler?"

"He's at home. He didn't feel good last night, so I didn't want to risk him being sick and bringing him here. Too many newborns come in here."

"True. Who's the cutie?"

"This is my niece Renée. Nay, this is Tracy; she does all the paperwork and printing for me."

"Hi," Renée said, shyly hiding behind Savannah's leg.

"Hi there," Tracy said. "Are you in school yet?"

Renée nodded.

"Yeah? What grade?"

"I don't have one…"

"She's in kindergarten," Savannah said. "I'll come back out here after my first client leaves, we have new packets for the order form, I wanna show you how they're supposed to be filled out."

"Okay," Tracy said. "See you then."

"Come on, Nay," Savannah said, starting towards the back. Once she got into her office, she put her purse down on her desk and she took her phone out of her pocket when it started ringing again. "Savannah Monroe," she said.

"_Where the hell were you? I called you twice,_" Dan said, angrily.

"I was driving, Dan; you know I don't answer my phone when I drive."

"_Tyler's gone_."

Savannah's breath caught in her throat. "…What?"

"_I went into his room to check on him and he's not in there_."

"Did you check everywhere? He climbs out of his crib, maybe he's in the play room."

"_I've checked everywhere, Van; he's not here_."

"Oh my god," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Call the police. Check with the neighbors, everybody."

"_I called the police already, they're on their way over right now. I think that's them at the door. Get home. Now,_" he said, hanging up.

Savannah put her phone back in her pocket and she grabbed her purse. "Let's go, Nay. Don't mess around, come on," she said, leaving her office. "Tracy, call all of my clients and cancel their appointments, I have to get home," she said as she headed to the door.

"Why? Your seven-fifteen just called and said she was on her way and she'd be late," Tracy said.

"My son is missing."

* * *

Savannah burst through the front door in tears, and she let it slam behind her. "Dan!"

"Living room," Dan said.

She let out a small sob and she walked into the living room, immediately going to Dan and wrapping her arms around him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Babe."

"Miss Monroe, I'm Lieutenant Thomas," a police officer said. "Do you have any idea as to where Tyler could be?"

"No. I put him to bed last night. I should have checked on him before I went to work," she said with a sob.

"My partners are looking through the house, just in case you didn't check a certain room. They're going to go around the neighborhood and ask your neighbors if they've seen him. Do you have a recent photograph of Tyler that they can use?"

"Just the ones I took of him last week. They're on my computer, I haven't printed them out yet."

"Could you do that for us? Print off two copies of two pictures. Make sure his face is clearly shown."

Savannah nodded and she whined, burying her face into Dan's chest. "What if something happens to him?"

"Nothing will happen to him," Dan said.

"I don't think anything will happen to him, Miss Monroe. Right now our main concern is finding him, dead or alive," Lieutenant Thomas said.

"Go print the pictures, Babe. I'll talk to Lieutenant Thomas.

Savannah nodded and she walked out of the room, sniffling. Dan let out a small breath and sat on the couch, running his hands over his face.

"Mr. Patch, is Tyler your biological son?" Lieutenant Thomas asked.

Dan shook his head. "No. I've raised him with Savannah."

"Do you know who his biological father is?"

"His name is Peter. I don't know his last name."

"Do you know where we might find him?"

"He's in jail as far as I know."

"Would Miss Monroe know his last name?"

"I think so. I'm not sure… What are the chances of Tyler being found?"

"Right now, fifty-fifty. They're always found. They just aren't always found alive."

"Could you do me a favor, and not say anything like that around Savannah? She'll be a basket case if she hears that Tyler could be dead…"

"I understand that, but I have to be truthful with her."

Dan sighed and he nodded. Savannah came back into the room and she handed the pictures to Lieutenant Thomas.

"Miss Monroe, who is Tyler's biological father?" Lieutenant Thomas asked.

"Peter DeWitt," Savannah said.

"Do you know where he lives or where he works?"

"Before he was put in jail, he worked at the Hoedown Haven. It's on Thornton Drive and Alistair Lane."

"What about where he lives?"

"I don't know where he lived."

"You had a sexual relationship with this man and you don't know where he lives?"

"I wasn't in a relationship with him; he raped me…"

"I'm sorry. Do you know if he's still in jail?"

"I think he got out last month. I'm not completely sure."

"Do you know what jail he was at?"

"Lancer as far as I know."

"Alright. As soon as my partners are finished looking around and outside the house, they'll go around the neighborhood and I'll interview you."

Savannah nodded. "Alright… Should I call anybody?"

"The last people to see him."

"That's Charlotte and Marti," she said, looking at Dan. "You call Marti, I'll call Charlotte."

"What are the relations between you and Charlotte and Marti?"

"Charlotte is my sister, Marti is our best friend and Tyler's godmother."

"Alright. You call them and have them come here. I'd like to interview them both separately. It would be better for them to both be here so we can get it done as soon as possible."

Savannah nodded and she sighed, walking to her bedroom. "Please let him be okay…" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**dreaming-of-jace: **_she's super adorable. i based her off of what my five-year-old would most likely say. in fact, some of that conversation actually happened with my five-year-old, haha. most of renee's dialog is completely my daughter._

**quinn james-kassandra petrova: **_here's the update!_

**nicky4055: **_update (:_

**-xguiltyxpleasure-: **_ah, i see what you're saying. after i read your review, i added in a flashback of savannah finding out she was pregnant. i'll try to get a flashback in after the rape happened. i didn't even think about showing how she felt after it happened. thanks for reviewing and thanks for your input and advice!__  
_

* * *

Marti sat impatiently at a red light, twirling her hair. She'd gotten a call from Dan, saying that Tyler was missing and that a policeman wanted to talk to her. She couldn't believe what was going on. She was upset about it and only the worst was playing through her mind. When the light turned green, she sped through the light and got to Savannah's house within a few minutes. She parked her car and made her way into the house.

"Savannah?" She called out.

"Marti," Savannah said, walking out of the living room.

"What happened?" She asked, hugging Savannah.

"I put him to bed after his bath last night and this morning Dan checked on him and he wasn't in his room. We can't find him anywhere," Savannah said with a sob.

"Don't worry, we're going to find him."

"I hope so…"

"We will. I promise. Where's the police officer? The sooner we get this done the better."

"The living room."

Marti followed Savannah into the living room and she hugged Dan lightly.

"Miss Perkins, I'm Lieutenant Thomas," Thomas said. "I'd like to ask you some questions, since you were the last person to see Tyler."

"Okay."

"If you'll follow me to the kitchen, I'd like this interview to be private."

Marti followed Thomas into the kitchen and Savannah sat on the couch next to Dan.

"You okay, Babe?" Dan asked.

"No…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"When I found out I was pregnant…"

* * *

"_Savannah, it's only common sense," Alice said, following Savannah into the living room._

"_No, it's not. I'm not pregnant, I can't be," Savannah said._

"_You can too."_

"_Not without having sex and not that it's any of your business, I've been sex free since I was born."_

"_Yeah, but you were raped. He didn't use a condom."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_What rapist is going to use a condom?"_

"_A smart one."_

"_Yeah well, he wasn't smart," Alice said, sitting on the couch with Savannah. "Come on… You have to take a test."_

"_No, I don't. I'm not pregnant."_

"_What if you are? You have to take care of yourself the right way. If there is a baby, you have to do everything you can to keep it healthy. If you don't take care of yourself right, that baby may not have a chance. Wouldn't you rather know and give the baby a chance?"_

_Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds. "…Yeah…"_

"_Then, go take that test."_

_Savannah sighed and she stayed still for a couple seconds, before getting up from the couch. "I hate it when you're right," she said, walking towards the bathroom._

* * *

_Savannah let out a small breath as the timer went off. She stared at the test for a few seconds before flipping it over and her breath hitched in her throat. Tears filled her eyes and she let out a sob, punching the door. _

_Alice looked over to the door from the living room and she walked over to it, knocking on it. "Savannah? Are you alright?"_

"_No!" Savannah shouted._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The door opened, and Savannah let out a sob, walking to her room._

"_Savannah," Alice said._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Alice stood at the door and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "…Oh…"_

"_I can't have a baby…"_

"_You've wanted a baby for years."_

"_Yeah, but not with the man that raped me!"_

"_Savannah…" she said, walking into the room. She sat on the bed and let out a small sigh. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you…"_

"_I don't get it…" Savannah said, sobbing. "I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't do anything to deserve this!"_

"_I know you didn't. Listen, you lay down and cool down and I'll call Dan and have him come over so he can do the whole comforting boyfriend thing. I'd do it myself, but I figured you'd want someone to cuddle with and I'm not much of a cuddler."_

"_I can't be a mom… I'll suck at it."_

"_You won't suck at it. You'll be a great mom. I have faith in you. And that's coming from me."_

–-

Savannah let out a small breath and she looked at Dan for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go lay down… I don't feel very good."

"Alright. I'll let you know when Charlotte gets here," Dan said, kissing her head lightly.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Savannah walked out of the living room and she walked down the hall to her bedroom. Closing the door, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she looked over to her pillow. She lifted it up and saw Tyler's blankey so she picked it up. She ran her hands over the blankey and she held it up to her nose, smelling his scent on it. As her eyes welled up with tears, she laid down on her bed and let out a rack of sobs. "Please come home, Ty…"

* * *

Marti let out a sigh as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her eyes stayed glued to Thomas as he sat down.

"Miss Perkins, when was the last time you saw Tyler?" Thomas asked.

"Last night," she said.

"What time?"

"I'm not sure. Eight, nine? Something like that."

"And you didn't come back at all after you left?"

"No. Dan took me home."

"What were you doing when you were here?"

"I was dropping off Savannah's car and keys."

"Why did you have her car?"

"So I could go to work."

"How did you get here without a car, Miss Perkins?"

"I have a bike, but my work is too far to ride."

"It's too far to ride to work but not here?"

Marti looked at Thomas for a few seconds, crossing her arms. "I only live three streets away."

"It took you fifteen minutes to get here after you were called, Miss Perkins; it doesn't take fifteen minutes to drive three streets down."

"It does when there's traffic. People are going to work at this time, Lieutenant. Traffic is going to be backed up. Look," she said, sitting up in her chair and leaning against the table. "I know I'm a suspect, but I didn't do anything to Tyler. I love him more than life itself. He's the son I don't have. I helped Savannah and Dan raise him. I helped Savannah through the pregnancy, through the labor and through the birth. I've helped her all this time. Why would I cause harm to my godson?"

"Why would anybody hurt a child?"

"Because they're sick. I didn't do anything to Tyler. I would _never_ hurt him."

"Even so, this investigation is necessary."

"You're not investigating me; you're interrogating me."

"What do you know about my job?"

"I studied pre-law. I'm a lawyer. You're playing _my_ game and I'm not buying it. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go comfort my sister," Marti said as she got up from the table.

"Miss Perkins, if you've done something to harm this child, I'll have my men lock you up faster than you can prove a client innocent."

"Well, that won't be happening, now will it?"

* * *

"Okay, who has questions?" Alice asked, looking at a class of students. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "No one? Good. Get your worksheets done and Billy, I don't want to see you throwing anything at Bailey and Grace again or you'll go to the principal's office."

"Yeah, yeah…" a little boy said.

"I mean it," she said, sitting down at her desk. Hearing a ringing sound, Alice opened her cellphone, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Savannah_," Savannah said from the other line.

"Hey. What's up?"

"_Tyler's missing_."

"What?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

"_He's missing, he's not at home. He's not anywhere. The police think someone kidnapped him_."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"_Better than I was earlier… The lieutenant that's here wants you and Lewis to come over so he can investigate… He just got done with Charlotte. He wants all of the last people to see him to come over_."

"I haven't seen him in two days, I can't possibly be a suspect."

"_At this point, everybody is a suspect. Please just get over here. I'm going to call Lewis. Hurry._"

"I live across town, I can't hurry. I'll try to get there as fast as I can, but I have to find a sub for my class. I'll stress it."

"_Thank you_."

Alice hung her phone up and she let out a small breath. "Please let today be as stress free as possible… _If_ that's possible."


	4. Chapter 4

_okay, so i know i'm moving the story along a bit fast, but i'm getting bored with all of the investigation things. they ask the same questions to everyone so i figured it's pretty much pointless to have interviews with charlotte, alice and lewis as well. if this chapter moved too fast for you, i'll try to fill in some things in future chapters. i'm sooo sorry that this took so long for me to post and i'm sorry that it's so short ): _

**dreaming-of-jace: **_thanks for reviewing!_

**-xguiltyxpleasure-: **_really? i wasn't sure if i was getting marti's personality right or not. i tried my best to word things the way she would and have her attitude. haha, yeah alice is definitely the last person that should be a teacher, but i realized that i didn't give her a job after i was done with the chapter so i just came up with something quick. hopefully i'll be able to incorporate more of her in the classroom into the story later on :) thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Roughly three weeks had passed since Tyler's kidnapping and there is still no word or lead of him. Savannah was getting extremely frustrated with the police because they weren't finding anything out. She kept wanting to call it quits, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it because she wanted Tyler back more than anything. It broke her heart to know that her baby still wasn't at home.

"Savannah? Are you here?" Alice asked, walking into Savannah's house.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," Savannah called.

Alice walked through the foyer and she sat her purse down on the island, sitting on a stool. "I hate my job."

"Why? Did you get thrown up on again?"

"No, I did not. Billy's been throwing things at Bailey and Grace, Hannah keeps telling Elijah she hates him and never wants to see him again and Savannah's… well, she's a Savannah Monroe in training."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"She's six years old and she finds optimism in everything. She is amazing beyond words. She's also annoying."

"I hope you don't tell them that to their faces, that could make you lose your job…"

"That is an amazing idea…"

"Don't you dare, that's horrible. You know deep down inside you love your job and those kids more than anything. They're your Tyler."

Alice laughed a little. "Tyler… Still haven't found out anything?"

Savannah sighed and shook her head. "No… I'm getting pissed off. I just wanna… call the whole thing off, but if I do, I'll never see him again. He's worth the frustration."

"Any child is worth the frustration. They're going to find him. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry? He's my son."

"I know… But, you can't think about it twenty-four-seven. You won't get anything done. Have you even been back to work?"

"I start back in two days."

"Those adorable babies will get your mind off of it so you can actually concentrate on your work. You won't even think about Tyler until you get home."

Savannah looked at Alice for a few seconds. "Was that supposed to make me feel better or something?" She asked with a small laugh. "Look, I know I can't stay focused on it all the time, but he's my son. You don't have kids, you don't understand."

"I don't have kids? Tyler is the son I _wish_ I had. I have twenty-seven students that I love with all my heart. Those are my kids."

"You said they annoy you."

"You say Tyler annoys you all the time."

"He's two."

"My kids are five, six and seven."

"Why are there seven-year-olds in your first grade class?"

"Well, there's only one. He got held back. He's being held back again this year."

"The school year barely started, how can you tell he's going to be held back?"

"Because he doesn't do his work. I'm not going to go easy on him just because he's lazy."

"Maybe you should sit down with him and try to explain it word for word in his level."

"I can't do that, I don't know how."

"Well, I'll teach you, then. I'll just go with you tomorrow and if he's having problems, I'll help him. I help Renée with her homework when she's here."

"You'd do that?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah. If a kid needs help, they need help. Even if you do try to help and it doesn't work, just call his parents in and tell them that you tried to help but you didn't get through to him because you're not sure how to get to his level to help him. Don't say that in front of him, though. It might belittle him and make him think that he's not good enough, or that he's just a loser altogether."

"He's seven. I doubt he'll think something like that."

"Kids are smarter these days, Alice," Savannah said, carrying a pitcher of water to the refrigerator.

"I know, but still. I don't think he'll think like that."

"You never know. Just to spare him the embarrassment, don't say it in front of him. Is hating your job the only reason you came here?"

Alice shrugged. "Yeah, basically. I don't have anything else to do. Might as well come bug you."

"Oh, nice."

"I know, right? So, when are you and Dan having your own kid?"

Savannah looked at Alice for a few seconds. "You're the second person to ask me that. What is it with everyone having a fetish about us having a baby?"

"Because your kids would totally be cute."

"We already have a baby, why do we need another one?"

"Tyler isn't Dan's son."

"He most certainly is. He has been since he was born. He raised him."

"Okay, technically. I'm talking biologically, Savannah. Don't you two ever have sex?"

"If it's any of your business, which it's _not_, yes we do."

"Well, throw out the condoms. Practice unsafe sex."

"I can't believe you of all people got a teaching degree," Savannah said, getting taking a lemon out of the refrigerator.

"…What are you gonna do with that?"

"Eat it. What else?"

"That's a lemon."

"Really? I thought it was an apple," she said, cutting the lemon in quarters.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been since you've actually eaten a lemon?"

"I dunno, two years. Something like that," Savannah said, biting into the lemon.

"That's disgusting… Why'd you stop eating them?"

"Because it was a pregnancy craving."

"Ding, ding, ding. I just won."

"Won what?"

"You're eating a lemon. The most sour fruit in the universe and you're not making your sour face."

"I never make a sour face. Nothing is sour to me."

"It's a pregnancy craving."

Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds. "Oh, I get it… I'll be back in three minutes. I'm gonna go pee on a stick."

"You have fun with that, my dear," Alice said, as Savannah left the room. She picked a piece of the lemon up and looked at it for a few seconds. "Not sour, huh?" She bit into the lemon, and gagged a little, putting it back down. "There goes all the taste in my mouth and enamel on my teeth."


End file.
